The Secret of a Heart that doesn't Exist
by mingyuitem
Summary: terjemahan non-ofc Club friday the series 5 Thailand - The secret of a heart that doesn't exist / real story / boys love / main cast : pchy (witwisit) and bie / kisah nyata hidup dan percintaan Boss.


Title : The Secret of a Heart that doesn't Exist (

ตอน ความลับของหัวใจที่ไม่มีจริง)

Cast :

Pchy (Witwisit Hiranyawongkul) as Boss

Bie (Thassapak Hsu) as Win

Disclaimer : GMM GRAMMY, Club Friday the Series 5, Boss and Win in real life.

Warning : Boyslove, gaje, ga nyambung/? typos, etc.

check it out~

 _Ratusan, ribuan alasan yang aku temukan  
Membuat aku dan kau semakin mencintai, semakin jauh kita menjadi  
Mengapa cinta harus sempurna?  
Apakah kita masih kehilangan sesuatu?  
Dan pada akhirnya, kita tidak menemukannya  
Karena kita berbeda  
Surga memerintahkan kita untuh dipisahkan  
Aku ingin kau tau satu hal  
Aku akan selalu memilikimu didalam hatiku  
Kenangan yang indah akan tetap sama  
Setidaknya, aku tau betapa besar aku mencintaimu  
Aku tidak pernah menyesal bahwa aku mencintaimu._

"Walaupun lagu berkata semakin kita mencintai, semakin jauh kita menjadi, tapi aku merasa bahwa ragamu saja yang jauh."

 _Apakah kata 'cinta' itu cukup?  
Apa kau membutuhkan lebih dari ini? Atau aku yang tidak mencukupi?  
Karena kita berbeda  
Surga memerintahkan kita untuk dipisahkan  
Aku ingin kau tau satu hal  
Aku akan selalu memilikimu didalam hatiku  
Setidaknya, aku tau betapa besar aku mencintaimu  
Aku tidak pernah menyesal bahwa aku mencintaimu._

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyanyikan sepuluh lagu. Tapi aku bukan penyanyi. Jadi aku memberimu satu lagu ini. Tolong dengarkan, semangat untuk pekerjaanmu. I love you, p'Win".

Boss meraih pensilnya, mulai menggambar sesosok pilot dilengkapi koper dikertas putih itu. Mewarnai gambaran itu, lalu menempelinya dengan berbagai hiasan. Lalu memasukan gambar itu didalam buku koleksinya.

 ** _"Namaku Boss, 21 tahun, aku adalah seorang pelajar. Aku adalah seseorang yang memiliki kisah cinta yang biasa."_**

-ooooo-

 ** _"Saat usiaku 16 tahun, aku menyukai seorang perempuan."_**

Boss menendang bola itu dengan semangat. Ya, kini Ia sedang bermain sepak bola bersama teman sekolahnya. Saking semangatnya, bola itu keluar dari lapangan dan ditangkap oleh seorang gadis cantik. Gadis itu melemparkan bolanya dan langsung ditangkap oleh Boss. Boss tersenyum semangat. Ia melemparkan bola itu pada temannya, "Aku harus pergi." pamit Boss pada temannya.

Boss berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Kenapa kau berhenti bermain?" tanya gadis itu.

Dengan nafas masih terengah-engah, Boss menjawab dengan senyum lebar, "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu."

Gadis itu menahan tawanya, "Siapa yang bilang aku menunggumu?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Boss menghela nafasnya keras diiringi senyuman, "Oh, jadi tidak ya?" ucap Boss menyengir.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Mau makan sesuatu? Aku sangat lapar." Boss menawarkan pada gadis itu. "Baiklah jika kau ingin." jawab gadis itu dan langsung berjalan bersama Boss.

.

Boss membawa dua piring kecil dengan berisikan dessertyang manis dengan cherry diatasnya. "Ini untukmu." ucap Boss sambil meletakkan satu piring didepan gadis itu. "Sangat lucu." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat dessertyang diberikan Boss.

Boss mendudukkan bokongnya sambil meletakkan piring dan tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan gadis itu. "Ah iya!" Boss langsung mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, gadis itu pun melihati Boss dengan penasaran.

Boss mengeluarkan kertas itu dari tasnya. "Nah, ini tugas kuliah minggu lalu." ujar Boss kepada gadis itu sambil memberikan kertas itu. "Terima kasih, Boss. Coba aku lihat." jawab Gadis itu tersenyum.

Boss melihati gadis itu dengan tersenyum kikuk. Gadis itu pun menganggukan kepalanya, tanda bahwa tugas itu bagus, lalu memasukkan kertas itu ke tasnya.

"Oh iya Boss, pernahkan kau mendengar cerita ini? Mereka bilang, siapa yang bisa mengikat batang cherry sementara dia makan itu, orang itu adalah seseorang yang profesional dalam menggunakan lidah. Apakah kau bisa melakukannya?" jelas gadis itu panjang lebar.

Gadis itu langsung mengambik cherry yang berada diatas dessert milik Boss, lalu memberikan cherry itu ke mulut Boss. Gadis itu juga memakan cherrynya.

Boss mulai menggerakkan lidahnya untuk mengikat batang cherry sementara Ia memakan cherry itu. Boss saling bertatap-tatapan dengan gadis itu dalam mengikat batang cherry.

Mereka terdiam lama sambil saling bertatap-tatapan, siapa yang lebih dulu selesai memakan cherry dan berhasil mengikat batang cherry itu. Namun, suara klakson mobil dari luar membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu meraih tasnya, "Boss, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa di pusat pembelajaran. Jaga lembaran kertas ini untukku." ucap gadis itu cepat, "okay okay." jawab Boss.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan batang cherry dari mulutnya, meletakkan batang itu lalu berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Boss masih terduduk sambil melihati gadis itu pergi, memasuki mobilnya. Sebelum gadis itu memasuki mobil, gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada Boss. Boss hanya bisa tersenyum menatap gadis itu.

Boss mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu mendapati batang cherry yang diletakkan gadis itu. Yah, batang cherry itu terikat. Boss pun mengeluarkan batang cherry yang berada didalam mulutnya, meletakkan batang cherry itu disebelah batang cherry gadis itu. Dan yah, batang cherry milik Boss tidak terikat. Boss hanha tersenyum.

-ooooo-

 ** _"Yah, dan gadis itu adalah gadis pertama yang aku sukai. Aku menanyakan gadis itu, apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan kami berdua. Gadis itu bilang dia menyukaiku. Gadis itu menyuruhku untuk menunggunya. Aku menunggunya sampai 3 tahun, tapi tak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya dari ingatanku. Aku pindah ke sekolah lain sendirian. Disekolahku yang baru, tidak ada satu-pun temanku yang berasal dari sekolahku yang lama. Disaat itu juga, aku jatuh cinta lagi."_**

Boss menjauhkan tangannya dari alat yang Ia pegang sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan penutup wajah dari besi. Mencoba untuk melaser benda besi itu perlahan-lahan, sambil sesekali melihat benda itu. Namun, satu sengatan dari alat itu mengenai lengan tangannya. "Ouh!" pekik Boss kesakitan dan dengan segera melepaskan alat itu sambil melihati lengannya.

Boss mencoba meniupi luka yang memerah itu dengan tergesa-gesa. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya lelaki yang berada disebelahnya, mendekat pada Boss yang tadi berteriak.

Boss hanya menatapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah, lalu menatapi lukanya yang memerah lagi. "Apakah itu sakit?" tanya lelaki itu lagi dan mulai mendekat pada Boss, melihati luka itu. Mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan.

.

Lelaki itu memecahkan telur dan menaruhnya diatas mangkuk kecil. Meraih lengan Boss dan mulai mengolesi cairan putih telur itu ke luka Boss. Boss hanya diam menatapinya.

"Apakah kita bisa gunakan putih telur untuk menyembuhkan luka?" tanya Boss pada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja. Kau tidak tau tentang itu?" jawab lelaki itu lalu kembali mengolesi putih telur pada luka Boss.

"Aku biasanya gunakan pasta gigi." ujar Boss. Lelaki itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, "Apa? Darimana kau mendapatkan pengetahuan seperti itu? Apakah kau tau kita tidak bisa gunakan itu." jawab lelaki itu.

Boss terkejut mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. "Kenapa tidak? Apakah itu akan berbahaya?" tanya Boss dengan wajah penasaran.

Lelaki itu kembali menatap Boss. "Tidak, orang tuamu tidak mempunyai pasta gigi nanti untuk membersihkan gigi mereka." jawab lelaki itu lalu terbahak. Boss yang mendengar itupun langsung tertawa keras.

"Ah! Itu hanya lelucon." ujar Boss dengan nada yang dibuat agak sewot. "Jadi, bisa gunakan pasta gigi kan untuk menyembuhkan?" tanya Boss.

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, bisa. Tapi tidak begitu baik. Pasta gigi membuat luka itu membekas. Tapi, putih telur sangat baik dan sangat berguna." jawab lelaki itu sambil menunjuk putih telur.

Boss langsung menaikkan alisnya, "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Boss lagi. "Kita bisa gunakan ini sedikit, lalu kita gunakan sisanya untuk kita masak omelet.". Boss kembali tertawa mendengar lelucon lelaki itu. "Bukankah itu enak?" tanya lelaki itu disela tawanya.

Lelaki itu membuka plester, lalu menempelnya diatas luka Boss. "Berhati-hatilah lain kali. Kau harus menggunakan semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan. Benar?" jelas lelaki itu sambil menaikkan alisnya. Boss mengangguk mendengar penjelasan lelaki itu.

.

Boss terus melihati plester yang menempel diatas lukanya. Namun, seseorang menarik pleser itu dengan kencang tanpa memperdulikan Boss yang berteriak sakit. "Ouh!" pekik Boss. Boss menatap wanita itu. Yok, teman dekatnya yang menyengir lebar melihat wajah Boss yang kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau menggodaku?" tanya Boss pada Yok yang duduk disampingnya. Yok masih tertawa puas, "Aku tidak menggodamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menggunakan plester kain itu. Gunakan saja plastik yang satu itu." Ujar Yok lalu mulai mencari plester plastik ditasnya.

Yok mengupas bungkus plester bercorak cartoon itu. "Ini sangat lucu." ujar Yok sambil mengupas bungkus plester. "Itu gambar kartun." ucap Boss.

"Ini lebih baik daripada yang tadi." ujar Yok lalu menempelkan plester itu diatas luka Boss. "Plester kain tidak tahan air, bau, dan cepat kotor ketika kau menggunakannya untuk waktu yang lama." jelas Yok.

Boss menatap plester itu, "Terima kasih ya." ucap Boss sambil tersenyum melihat plester itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan itu?" tanya Yok sambil menunjuk luka dilengan Boss.

"Ah, ini terbakar ketika aku sedang membakar besi baja." jawab Boss sambil sesekali menatap lukanya.

"Ah, itu berbahaya. Kenapa kau tidak bakar daging saja?" tanya gadis itu menahan tawanya. "Aku mempelajari teknik mesin, bukan ilmu negeri. Ini lelucon yang buruk." jawab Boss sambil menahan tawanya.

"Mari pulang ke rumah." ajak Yok, "Okay let's go!" Boss meraih tasnya dan berjalan bersama Yok.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Boss duduk diam dengan Yok disebelahnya. Boss mengeluarkan earphonenya lalu memasangnya ditelinga. Memilih lagu favoritnya dan diam mendengarkan lagu.

Yok melihat Boss, lalu memegang tangan Boss dan membuat Boss menoleh ke arahnya. "Lagu apa?" tanya Yok pada Boss, Boss melepaskan earphone sebelah kirinya, "Apa?" tanya Boss.

"Lagu apa yang sedang kau dengarkan? Aku juga ingin mendengarnya." Yok menatap Boss dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya. Boss melepaskan earphonesebelah kanannya lalu memberikannya pada Yok. Yok langsung memasangkan earphoneitu pada telinga kanannya.

Yok tersenyum malu. Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan menaruh kepalanya diatas bahu Boss. Boss langsung menatap kepala Yok yang berada dibahunya dengan diam. Tangannya yang digenggam oleh Yok secara sepihak, membuat Boss menatap Yok dalam.

Lama diperjalanan membuat Yok tertidur. Boss hanya menatap Yok dengan senyum. Lalu menatap lurus ke depan.

 ** _"Aku tidak tau cinta mana yang harus aku punya. Cinta yang aku ingin.. No, aku harus menanyakan apa cinta yang tepat untukku."_**

Boss menatap Yok lagi. Ia mengela nafas. Ia mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Ya, waktu senior lelakinya menolongnya saat ia terluka. Yang mana yang harus Ia pilih?

.

Boss menatap laptopnya dengan cermat.

 _"Apakah ini yang disebut kebingungan seksual?_

 _Dulu aku menyukai seorang gadis ketika SMA. Gadis itu lucu. Dia ingin aku menunggunya. Jadi, aku telah menunggunya selama 3 tahun._

 _Ketika aku pergi ke perguruan tinggi, aku memutuskan berhenti menunggunya._

 _Sekarang aku merasa baik dengan seniorku, senior yang berada dalam satu program denganku._

 _Orangnya baik, tapi dia laki-laki._

 _Dan sekarang, aku mempunyai seorang gadis yang merupakan teman dekatku._

 _Kami selalu bersama. Aku merasa baik ketika bersamanya._

 _Dapatkah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang?" tulis Boss pada status disalah satu media sosialnya._

Lalu, muncullah berbagai komentar dari banyak orang.

"Huhhhhh"

"Aku pikir kau tau itu."

"Kau adalah lelaki normal yang menaruh cintamu diatas riasan."

Boss menggelengkan kepalanya membaca komentar itu. Namun, satu komentar membuatnya terhenyak.

"Aku pikir kau tau jawabannya, tapi kau tidak yakin."

Boss menatap kalimat itu lalu berpikir untuk membalas. "Yah, aku pikir begitu." balas Boss pada komentar orang bernama Win_Winner itu.

"Jadilah yang kau mau dan lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Jadi, kau tidak akan menyesal dikemudian hari. Dan kau tidak akan mengatakan 'Coba saja aku tau' atau 'Coba aku mendapatkan kesempatan lagi'"balas orang itu.

Boss menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum menatap layar monitor laptopnya.

-ooooo-

Boss melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. "Tunggu! Tunggu aku, Boss!" teriak seseorang dibelakang Boss sambil berlari. Boss menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Yok berjalan pelan dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Kau tidak menungguku hari ini." ucap Yok sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ah aku minta maaf. Aku harus buru-buru ke tempat kerja, aku harus selesaikan pekerjaanku." jawab Boss dengan raut wajah bersalah. Yok mengangguk, "Umm. Jadi, kau tidak akan pulang kerumah malam ini?" tanya Yok.

"Aku akan pulang, tapi kemungkinan sangat malam." jawab Boss cepat. "Kau bisa pergi duluan sekarang." lanjut Boss.

Yok menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa. Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat kerja." ujar Yok sambil meraih tangan Boss lalu menggenggamnya. Boss hanya bisa diam menatap Yok dan mereka mulai berjalan pelan.

.

"Sudah sampai." ucap Boss setelah mereka sudah sampai didepan tempat kerja Boss. Yok menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak ingin aku menunggu?" tanya Yok, Boss langsung menggeleng. "It's okay. Kau bisa pergi ke rumah sekarang." jawab Boss, Yok lagi-lagi mengangguk.

Boss menatap Yok dengan cengiran diwajahnya, Yok juga begitu. Boss melepaskan genggaman tangan lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Bye, sampai jumpa." ujar Boss. Yok hanya tersenyum menatap Boss. "Bye." jawab Yok lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namun, Yok membalikkan tubuhnya lalu melihat Boss. "Aku pergi sekarang." ujar Yok sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Boss, Boss pun membalas.

Boss menatap kedalam tempat kerjanya. Tampak seniornya itu sudah berada disana kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Boss. Boss-pun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

Boss masih tetap melakukan pekerjaannya hingga larut malam. Namun, bunyi ponsel terdengar dari saku celananya. Boss membuka ponselnya dan mendapati pesan dari Yok.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Yok pada pesan itu.

Boss mengetik balasan pesan itu, "Masih bekerja." balas Boss

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." tulis Yok pada pesan berikutnya.

Boss tampak diam sejenak setelah melihat pesan itu. Lalu, mengetik balasan lagi.

"Tentang apa?" balas Boss.

"Apa kau ingin tau tentang apa yang aku pikirkan tentangmu?" tanya Yok.

Boss menatap layar ponselnya sejenak, terdiam memikirkan apa yang akan diketiknya.

"Boss, masih bekerja?" Boss menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seniornya berada dibelakangnya sambil membawa tas. "Tempat ini akan segera ditutup." lanjut senior itu.

Boss tampak gelagapan dan langsung memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. "Ah iya." jawab Boss. Seniornya pun berjalan mendahului Boss.

Bunyi ponsel berdering, yah ponsel senior itu. "Hallo, ada apa?" tanya senior itu pada ponselnya.

"Apa?! Bagaimana kunciku?"

Boss menatap senior itu sejenak.

"Tidur dengan Phear? Dia tidak disini."

"Ahh sudahlah tidak apa. Aku akan tidur disini."

"Ada apa, bro?" tanya Boss pada senior itu. "Temanku, dia pergi kerumahnya, dan bawa kunci ruanganku. Kau bisa pergi ke rumah sekarang. Aku akan tidur disini. " jelas senior itu pada Boss.

Boss lalu menatap ke sekeliling tempat ini. "Kita bisa tidur disini?" tanya Boss dengan wajah penuh penasaran.

"Ya tentu saja bisa. Aku sering melakukannya. " jawab senior itu dengan menaikkan alisnya. Senior itu lalu berjalan melewati Boss.

"Ah, p'Pok!" panggil Boss. "Ada apa?" tanya Senior itu yang ternyata bernama Pok.

"Eee... Kau bisa tidur diruanganku malam ini." tawar Boss pada Pok. Pok hanya menatap Boss dengan diam, membuat Boss salah tingkah.

 **adegan selanjutnya diskip aja karena ada pegang-pegangan :v , saya ga berani nulis:v**

.

Boss memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Pok yang tertidur pulas disampingnya setelah barusan terjadi insiden -kepegang-anunya-Pok. Boss meraih ponselnya, dan ada pesan dari Yok.

"Apa kau disana?"

Boss menghela nafas sebentar lalu mengetik pesan. "Ya, Yok."

"Apakah kau ingin tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu?"

Boss hanya menatap pesan itu dan tidak membalasnya.

.

Pok bangun dari tidurnya dan didapatinya Boss tidak ada. Pok menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan, yah mungkin Boss sudah pergi. Namun, ada sebuah memo yang tertulis diatas meja, membuat Pok menghela nafas dan menatap lurus ke depan.

-ooooo-

 ** _"Setelah itu, p'Pok dan Yok perlahan menghilang dari hidupku._** _  
_ _ **Sebenarnya aku yang perlu menghilang dari mereka.**_ _  
_ _ **Aku tidak ingin melukai siapapun karena keraguanku.**_ _  
_ _ **2 tahun sudah berlalu, Pok lulus dan Yok belajar dijurusan lain.**_ _  
_ _ **Mereka benar-benar menghilang."**_

 ** _"Semua hidupku sekarang hanya belajar dan mementingkan keluarga. Aku belum memberitahu tentang keluargaku bukan?"_**

.

Boss memasuki rumahnya dan mendapati ayahnya tengah duduk di'wilayah'nya sambil menatap lurus ke arah gadget. "Hai, ayah." sapa Boss dengan hormat. Ayahnya hanya menatap Boss sekilas dan menganggukan kepalanya, kembali berkutat dengan gadget itu.

Boss menjadi salah tingkah berdiri didepan ayahnya dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Boss menggaruk tengkuknya lalu berjalan lebih dalam memasuki rumahnya.

 ** _"Ya, itu wilayah ayahku. Dia selalu melakukan apapun disini. Minum kopi, baca koran, makan, tidur, bermain apapun. Aku berbicara dengan ayahku hanya 2 kali seminggu. Hari jumat ketika aku pulang kerumah, dan hari senin sebelum aku pergi ke kampus. "_**

Boss berjalan lungai menuju dapur, "Hai, Bu." sapa Boss pada ibunya yang sedang mengelap piring. "Ah Boss. Kenapa kau telat sampai kerumah?" sapa Ibunya ramah dengan senyum.

"Ah Ibu. Lalu lintas, Bu. Itu sangat buruk. Aku berada didalam kampus selama 2 jam." jawab Boss dengan wajah lemas.

"Ooh, yah jadi aku tebak pasti kau lapar sekarang. Duduklah, aku akan masakkan nasi lagi untukmu. Beer memakan semuanya." jelas Ibunya sambil mencuci tangan. "Oke, Bu." jawab Boss.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." ucap Ibunya. "Iya bu."

 ** _"Ini Ibuku. Dia adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa, dia tidak bekerja. Dia adalah wanita yang kuat. Dia melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah._** _"_

Boss menuju meja makan, dan disana ada kakak perempuannya, Beer yang sedang makan sambil bermain _gadget._

 **"** ** _Ini kakak perempuanku. Namanya Beer. Dia adalah wanita normal yang gendut. Tidak ada usaha untuk kurus._** _"_

"Ada lauk apa?" tanya Boss sambil duduk disebelah Beer.

"Ah, ada sup ikan panas asam sama seperti kemarin. Kau tau ibu selalu membuat makanan yang bisa kita makan untuk setiap minggu. Dan lihat, hanya nasi dan sayuran. Aku sampai sakit melihatnya." jelas Beer panjang dan menyuapi mulutnya lagi dengan makanan itu.

Boss memandang Beer dengan heran," Kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya apa yang ingin kau makan?" tanya Boss.

Beer pun menatap Boss dengan tatapan tajam. "Hmmm dia akan menyalahkanku. Semakin dia tua, semakin dia cerewet. Aku tidak sepertimu. Dia akan masak apapun yang kau inginkan." Beer meminum air putih yang ada didekatnya, lalu berdiri. "Aku kenyang. Bersihkan ini ya." ujar Beer meninggalkan Boss. Boss hanya mangap-mangap melihatnya.

-ooooo-

Tampak seorang pria berkacamata menuruni tangga dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

" ** _Ini adalah kakak laki-lakiku. Namanya Bank. Umurnya sudah lebih dari 30 tahun tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan pekerjaan tetap."_**

Bank mengambil remote, menekan channel yang akan ditontonnya. Apalagi kalau bukan sepak bola?

"Hari ini ada pertandingan bola." ucap Bank ketika melihat raut wajah Beer. "Tapi kau datang terlambat." balas Beer lalu mengambil remote itu, mengembalikan channel variety show yang tadi Ia tonton.

Bank mengambil remote itu lagi. "Sebentar saja. Ini final. Sangat penting." ucapnya sambil menekan channel bola.

"Pertandingan apa hah? Kau tidak bisa menggantinya. Kami sedang menonton acara itu." protes Beer sambil kembali memencet channel variety show.

"Tapi semua orang juga sedang menonton lomba ini. Sebentar saja." ucap Bank sambil memencet _lagi._ Saking asyiknya bertengkar, mereka tidak melihat lagi bahwa Ayah, Ibu dan Boss tengah menatap mereka dengan seksama.

"Bank, kenapa kau ganti channelnya? Semuanya tengah menonton acara itu." ucap Ayah membuat Bank terkesiap. Bank langsung menaruh remote itu dimeja yang kemudian diambil oleh Beer. "Benar sekali."

" _Sekarang kau tidak bisa memanggilku 'bro' lagi. Karena aku meminta kalian untuk memanggilku.. Mommy."_

 _"Bisakah aku memanggilmu Daddy?"_

 _"Tidak! Karena aku mempunyai uterus."_

Tampak semua orang diruangan itu tengah tertawa keras akibat acara variety show tersebut.

"Dia hanya berakting normal ketika dia ada di _boyband_ saja. Tapi ketika dia kembali seperti awal, itu sangat menggelikan." ucap Bank.

"Ih aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Dia sangat lucu. Lihat saja dia." protes Beer.

Ayah tampak tertawa mendengar itu. "Jika dia anakku, aku akan tendang _anu_ nya." Bank dan Beer yang sedang tertawa langsung terkesiap sambil menatap ayah.

"Kau sangat kejam, yah." ucap Bank pelan.

Boss yang mendengar ucapan ayahnya hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menghela nafas.

"Biarkan mereka menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan. Jika mereka adalah orang baik, itu sudah cukup." ucapan Ibu membuat Boss terkesiap. Dia tersenyum lebar.

" ** _Dan inilah keluargaku. Tak ada yang bisa aku percaya dan bisa aku ajak berbicara satupun tentang masalahku. Karena itu aku selalu bermain dengan komputerku seperti jendela dimana aku bisa menemukan orang lain untuk berbicara atau berkonsultasi."_**

-ooooo-

Boss menatap layar laptopnya dengan terkejut. Ada satu pesan disana. Boss tampak berpikir sejenak, pikirkan siapa yang akan mengiriminya pesan semalam ini?

Boss membuka pesan tersebut, dan ternyata itu adalah pesan dari seseorang kemarin. Ya, Win_Winner itu.

" _Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?"_

Boss tersenyun senang. "Aku dapat."

 _"Aku senang kau mendapatkannya. Jadi, apa hasilnya?"_

 _"_ Tidak berbicara apapun dan membiarkannya."

" _Kau tidak takut mereka akan sedih?"_

"Tapi ini lebih baik daripada aku memikirkannya. Seperti yang kau katakan."

 _"Apakah aku bilang sesuatu?"_

"Ya. Kau bilang, _Jadi apa yang kau mau dan lakukan apa yang kau mau. Jadi kau tidak akan menyesal dikemudian hari. Sehingga kau tak akan berkata 'Jika aku tau' atau 'Jika aku punya kesempatan.'"_

" _Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."_

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur melakukannya. Siapa namamu?"

" _Aku Win."_

 _"_ Boleh aku add akun facebookmu?"

 _"Tentu. Add aku. /winniesoponpatara."_

Boss dengan cepat membuka link itu, dan terbukalah sebuah profile facebook Win dengan foto profil yang sangat menawan ditambah foto sampul yang berisikan pesawat yang sedang terbang. Dengan segera Boss mengklik ' _add friend_ '.

' _Winnie Soponpatara accepted your friend request. Write on Winnie's Timeline._

 _a few seconds ago'_

Boss menatap lekat pada layar laptopnya. Dijelajahinya timeline facebook Win. Banyak foto-foto Win yang sangat tampa menurutnya. Membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

 ** _"Karena aku tidak tau siapa yang akan aku ajak berbicara.. Yah, sebut saja bahwa aku tidak punya seseorangpun untuk diajak berbicara. Dan saat itu juga aku bertemu dengan dia."_**

 ** _to be continue_**


End file.
